Lauren Drake
Lauren Drake was a vampire turned by Mitchell in the pilot episode. Her Syfy counterpart is Rebecca Flynt. Biography 'Pre Series' Lauren was a medical student at a university. She shared a flat with Caroline Martin and Jessica Dunbarton. They were close friends, until Lauren droped out of university. It is not known why Lauren left the university, but it can be assumed that Lauren did not want to drop out of university, because after this she left her friends, her flat and went far away. Reasons could be that she could not pay the course fees, failed an exam etc. Lauren moved to the other side of the country (Bristol) and became a nurse. There she met Mitchell and fell in love with him. 'Pilot' In the Pilot it is mentioned that Lauren is a friend of Neeru who had warned her about Mitchell. Neeru told her that Mitchell is dangerous. Only a few days later Lauren is killed and turned into a vampire by Mitchell. Shortly after becoming a vampire Lauren meets her friends Caroline and Jessica again. She either kills them or turns them into a vampire. 'Series 1' At first, Lauren seems happy with her condition, but as time progresses she tries to cling to Mitchell as living as one of the undead begins to take its toll on her. She makes several unwanted appearances at Mitchell's home, frustrated by her inability to enter without an invite. She leaves a DVD of herself having sex with and then murdering one of her victims, which she later claims she had been forced to do by Herrick. She comes to Mitchell later, begging for his help to control her urges as a vampire. He feeds her blood from his wrist and later the two feed from each other. After she does this she insists that she needs to have 'proper blood', asking Mitchell's help in stealing from the hospital where he works. He explains to her that bagged blood doesn't work nearly as well, and the only way to stop feeding is to go 'cold turkey'. He proves this to her later by giving her a bag of donor blood from the hospital. She tries to drink it, and complains that it's not right. He explains to her that the blood had been in storage for too long and the life force in it (what vampires truly need from blood) was mostly gone. After she realises she can't subsist on stored blood the way she had hoped she would, she goes back to Herrick . She used to be a nurse at the hospital, a position she had to leave after her death. She was abandoned by Mitchell after he turned her into a vampire. Lauren saves George, Annie, and Mitchell by killing Seth, who was blocking the doorway, for them to escape Herrick and his vampire crew. Lauren then says she would rather die then be with Herrick agian. Mitchell stakes her through the heart, and while she is dying she tells Mitchell of Herrick's plan to take over the world. 'Post-Death' 'Series 2' In episode 2.2, Mitchell can be seen tracing a nameplate with his finger on a bench by a canal. It reads "In memory of Lauren Drake". fr:Lauren Drake de2:Lauren Drake Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Dead Category:BBC Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Being Human BBC Category:Series 1 Category:BBC Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:BBC Humans Category:Recurring Character BBC Category:Recurring Character Category:Protagonists BBC